Snkstuck sadstuck (Fandomstuck)
by shadefire5150
Summary: A sad fanfic based on the roleplay I had with armin-majestic-eagle-arlert and others. Fandomstuck... And has the pairing SNK x Homestuck


**Pairings: SNK x Homestuck, Hetalia x Homestuck, supernatural x homestuck, past doctor who x hometuck, and sherlock x Homstuck and Supernatural.**

**Based on a roleplay I had.**

**me: homestuck.**

**AB&CP: some other great people.**

**Hetalia: a great person.**

**SNK: armin-majestic-eagle-arlert**

######################################################

The Shingeki No Kyojin or SNK fandom was waiting nervously for his Matesprit, The Homestuck fandom. The knight of rage smiled, it was the heir of space's eighteenth birthday... Well in human years... In troll sweeps he's a little over 8 sweeps, but he was legal for them to get married. The nineteen year old fandom smiled when he saw his boyfriend/Matespirit walk over to the table SNK was at. The troll sighed a bit, "sorry for being late... I had to wash the salt in my eyes because Supernatural threw salt in them..." "It's fine Homestuck... You're not even that late..." The Titan shifter replied, reassuring him. Homestuck smiled and sat across from SNK. '_I don't deserve someone as good as him_' SNK thought to himself, '_but he says I make him happy too so... I should make him happy like he deserves._' The dinner went amazing and Homestuck was in tears of joy when SNK pulled out that diamond ring and purposed. Of course Homestuck said yes and they shared a kiss. It was the best day of SNK's life.

[3 months later]

"THE HOUSE IS SURROUNDED HOMESTUCK WE HAVE TO GO!" SNK shouted. "NOT TILL I FIND MY MOIRAIL!" Homestuck replied, tears in his eyes. SNK sighed, there was no arguing with HS about this... "Alright alright... i'll find him and you go hold them off..." Homestuck nodded and went outside. There was his friends the Creepypasta fandom and the Angel Beats fandom. Angel Beats has been dating CP for a year, but jesus Christ they still were embarrassed about kissing... Homestuck took out his two sickles out of his sylladex and started helping his friends fight the monsters... They were hideous creatures with only the ability to hate and had permeant angry facial expressions on their face, they had three arms, two at their shoulders and one on their back, the hands had claws on them and basically they were ugly. He started attacking them, needing to help his friends. SNK found Hetalia but once Hetalia found out Homestuck was in the fight he ran out the door, grabbing a bat and needing to help his Moirail. Hetalia successfully knocked out a monster, which we will call "Haters". One Hater grabbed Hetalia with the arm that was coming out of his back and threw him against the side of the house. Homestuck froze when he saw it. He gave up practically...

and went grimdark.

Homestuck opened his now glowing eyes and narrowed them. He bared his troll fangs at a monster and ripped it's arm off. He then grabbed a chainsaw and cut it into pieces. One monster saw this and scratched homestuck in the face, causing three scratches to be on his face. Homestuck froze and his yellow part of his eyes turned to the color of sober Gamzee's when he went on his murder spree. "hehehehe... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Homestuck laughed, insanely. He was in his dark carnival mode... A mode where he is like the Makaras... He grinned, going on a killing spree and killing all of the monsters. "Good job HS!" angel beats congratulated before seeing Homestuck's eyes. "Uh... Homestuck...? You okay...?" AB asked, concerned. Homestuck chuckled darkly,"I've never been better sis... I FEEL ALL UP AND MOTHERFUCKING FANTASTIC!" AB backed up a bit. "H-Homestuck... Sn-snap out of it... It's me... Angel beats... Remember...?" "Oh I all up and motherfucking remember... But... I don't motherfucking care..." he chuckled darkly, advancing toward AB. "Homestuck snap out of it..." SNK begged, making Homestuck stop and turn toward SNK. "why should I...?" Homestuck asked, sneering.

"Because I don't want to hurt you."

"You? Hurt me?" Homestuck laughed insanely. Creepypasta looked at Angel Beats. "I... I think we have to end Homestuck..." He said. "End...? Do you mean...?" AB asked. CP bit his lip before nodding. SNK heard and saw the whole conversation. '_Homestuck... No... I can't hurt you... I love you..._' SNK thought to himself. '_SNK... You have to kill me... I'm so sorry... I love you..._' Homestuck though to himself, trapped in his mind. Homestuck charged at SNK, hitting his arm. SNK hissed as his arm steamed and healed. SNK and homestuck charged at each other, SNK swinging his sword and cutting 5 inches into Homestuck's stomach. Homestuck fell to the ground, turning back to normal and mortally wounded. He dipped his fingers in his wound and he drew a heart on the ground with his blood, showing SNK that he still loved him even though SNK killed him. He closed his eyes as his world turned to black and he let out his last breath. "Homestuck...? HOMESTUCK WAKE UP! SH*T I F*CKED UP! I F*CKED UP TERRIBLY!" SNK started to sob as he held the peaceful looking dead homestuck close to him.

[2 weeks later]

SNK sat on Homestuck's grave. On the tomestone it read,"Homestuck, a loving Moirail to Hetalia, a great Kismesis to Supernatural, and a loving Matespirit to SNK... My his soul go back home to heaven." SNK felt tears go down his face as he started singing. "Ooh... Homestuck why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go? It's all my fault... And now I'll never know... Oh... It's like I'm looking at the past wondering what I dis wrong and knew it was my fault all along..." He sobbed and laid there, soon death taking the other fandom with its cold embrace with only one phrase to SNK's lips...

"This is just... A dream..."


End file.
